The Boy No One Remembered
by Ria Jellyfish
Summary: AU. When Arthur Kirkland moves to a new school, he didn't expect to be put in the Cursed Class 11B. He tries to make the best of it, but when a strange boy named Kiku Honda starts appearing around town, he ends up getting roped into something he never could've predicted...
1. Week One - Friday

It was raining when that strange boy moved into the town where nothing ever happened.

It was raining on the day he asked where people went when they died in History.

It was raining the day the boy from class 11B disappeared.

While his family were distraught, the other teens in his class were indifferent. The boy had been quiet, he'd never spoken to anyone, he'd never bothered anyone... He just sat down and got on with his work. No one knew a thing about him other than he was the second-oldest of five siblings and even then, that was just because the town was tiny and everyone knew everyone else.

No one ever saw him outside of school. All he ever did was stare down at a book or his notes, work on homework, or form research papers on one of the school computers. Some people doubted if he even existed.

Soon enough, he gained the nickname 'Phantom Boy.'

He didn't seem to mind it. Why would he? He didn't even now people were talking behind his back. He never seemed to listen. He just walked past the people who pointed and muttered, 'That's him. That's Phantom Boy.'

He just ignored his new name and continued his mundane life.

But one day, he lived up to his nickname. He'd never been late for school or taken sick days, so when the teacher called out his name only to gain silence in return, everyone had been surprised. The boy just faded into thin air.

The police launched a search, but given the size of the force was minute at best, nothing came up. Everyone just guessed he'd ran away, that the pressure of school had grown to be too much. Some thought he'd been murdered and his body dumped, probably rotting by the lake. Eventually, the police just gave up, claiming that they would say if anything came up, but every person with even a little intelligence knew that was a lie.

The boy no one spoke to was gone and no one really seemed to mind.

A few weeks after the boy had gone missing, a new student took the boy's empty seat on the front row. The student was loud and playful, the total opposite of the silent boy who she replaced. The other teens grew fond of their new classmate and things started to feel normal again.

The new student lasted a week.

The student and her family went to the lake and she'd gone too far out. She'd been a strong swimmer, but she just couldn't get back to shore and drowned.

The next month, another new student joined and took the same seat. He was so normal that no one could remember a thing about him. He'd tried to fit in, but everyone was understandably on edge.

He lasted a week as well.

He'd been into field events and, during P.E., had run out into the line of fire for javelins. Some poor kid threw his before realising what was happening and it went right through the student's chest. He died before he reached hospital.

The month after that, yet another new student joined, sat in the boy's empty seat. He was avoided, no one daring to even let her know what his fate would be.

A week passed. He'd ran over to the edge of the bridge that so many students crossed every day, leaning off and staring at the river below. He had tried to reach out to point at something when the railing came loose and he fell. He slammed into the riverbed and snapped his neck.

The empty seat on the front row remained empty, any new students begging not to be placed in that space, even forcing a class change in order to avoid it.

The teacher tried to get new students to fill in the blank space in her class, but none dared to disturb it. She eventually gave up and left the desk empty.

The rumour that the seat was cursed spread like wildfire, the students who had shared the classroom with the boy being the spark that started the blaze. Soon enough, everyone in the town knew of the cursed chair and not to go near it.

Months passed, the boy never turned up, and everyone went back to their everyday lives. The seasons changed and winter came. The teens in class 11B continued to stare at the board as the teacher wrote out mathematical equations or analysis of poetry, taking none of it in as the abandoned chair of the strange boy sat empty on the front row.

The boy was gone, and would not return. At least, that's what everyone had come to believe.

But as we all know, life is unexpected.

* * *

><p>Arthur Kirkland never liked hospitals.<p>

They had a horrid aura about them. Nothing but the ill, death, and foul smelling medicine were kept within the walls of such a building. The beds were uncomfortable, the clothing was oversized and thin, the rooms were bland... Yet he had to be in them often.

Around him were his four siblings, each with an expression ranging from annoyance to concern. The eldest stood by the window, the twins sat at the bedside, and the remaining boy stood by the door, as if trying to sneak out. All were red-heads, making Arthur look like he'd stumbled into the wrong family with his blonde mop. Their mother sat in the bed, her hands folded in her lap.

"How do you feel?" The oldest red-head asked stiffly, hands shaking from withdrawal symptoms.

"Like I got hit by a train." Mother muttered.

"The doctor said you could get discharged just in time for Arthur to start school." The girl from the pair of twins beamed.

"Like that'll make her feel better." The irritated sibling glared at the two happy children, as if to say 'how can you be happy? Stop that.'

"Honestly, anything is better than this." The red-headed patient leaned back in her bed, rubbing her sore chest, carefully avoiding the IV and other tubes still attached to her.

The red-headed man by the window opened the curtains, letting in a stream of light that made Arthur wince. "Do you see that building just over the river?" His older brother said as their mother faded into a conversation with their other siblings.

"The one that looks like a prison?"

"That's your new school. Is that any better than this?"

Arthur scoffed. "I'm on the edge of my seat, Ian. Could you tell?"

Ian snorted. "That was my reaction. Don't worry. The twins say the teachers know what they're doing."

"They'd better. I want to get better than you did."

Ian scowled. "Don't be stupid, lad. I got an A in everything. How do expect to beat that?"

"With much perseverance."

Emily and Shaun glanced to their blonde brother. "Where did dad go this time?" Shaun asked, eyes wide with curiosity.

"Some place in the US, haven't the foggiest."

Arthur hadn't been expecting to spend the rest of his school year with his mother and siblings, yet his father's business unfortunately came first. He'd been shipped up from London just in time to start school in January, but after his mother's heart problems had kicked in, he had to skip the first week.

"He better bring us stuff home!" Emily pouted. "He forgot to get us stuff when he went to Rome!"

Well, he hadn't _forgot_, more like he lost them at the airport.

"He won't get us anything as long as Mum keeps pestering him to." Shaun grumbled.

Emily gave him a look as if she had been horribly offended. "No! Mum'll make him get us stuff!"

"She will not!"

"She will!"

Merida laughed softly, glancing away from the twins as they had their spat. "Aren't you getting visitors from your class later?"

"Probably." Arthur sighed. "Hopefully they aren't nuts like the kids back home."

"They will be. Small town kids are always crazy." Ian gestured the twins. "Example." He said bluntly.

"Don't get his hopes up." John said from the door, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Ian gave him a look and the middle sibling suddenly decided his shoes were much more interesting. The eldest noticed the bored expression Arthur now held. "Don't look so miserable." He said. "The country air will be good for you."

"Right, because the country air is so lovely."

"Of course it is. There's less exhaust fumes."

"I'm sure living with you won't change how many fumes I inhale."

Ian narrowed his eyes, his hands beginning to shake more harshly. "I'm cutting down."

"I can see that." Arthur sighed. "Go on, go have one before you blow up."

* * *

><p>Arthur sat back in the waiting room after his siblings had gone home. Merida was in the middle of a conversation with a doctor in her room, so he sat outside, attempting to get invested in a boo that sat in his lap.<p>

"You read Stephen King?"

Arthur looked up at the sound of a voice and saw a nurse, her face scrunched up in confusion.

"No, not really. It was the only book I could find and I was bored as hell."

She exhaled. "Oh thank goodness, I thought you were mad."

"Probably better if I were." He sighed, large eyebrows furrowing. "You don't like his novels?" He asked.

"I'm not a fan of horror, but I can kind of stomach his." The nurse brushed her short blonde hair from her face. "His build-ups are alright, but I don't like the payoffs."

Arthur hummed in confirmation. "Any suggestions?"

"For books? Um..." The nurse thought for a moment. "My little brother has a pile of unread books at home. I can bring one in for you tomorrow?"

"Well, I'll be gone by then."

The nurse slapped her forehead and groaned to herself. "Of course, of course... Your mother is discharged tomorrow. I'm sorry, I forgot..." She smiled weakly, flicking her head. "I never remember anything."

"Oh no, it's okay." Arthur smiled. "I could borrow one anyway. I need new stuff to read."

"I could give you my number and we could be book buddies!"

"Sure."

She wrote her number on a scrap of paper and handed it to him. "There you go. I'm Katyusha."

Arthur paled slightly. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask how to spell that."

"Oh, it's fine. I guessed you wouldn't know, so I jotted it down as well."

"Thanks. I'm-"

"Arthur. That I do remember." She laughed. "Just a warning though, the signal in this town is terrible." Katyusha smiled weakly.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

Katyusha opened the door to the hallway when she stopped just short of stepping out. "Oh, you're here, great!" She stood to one side and let three teens into the room. "These three are from the school. Probably going to get you settled." She said before closing the door and heading down the hall, leaving the four teenagers alone in the room.

The teens from the class weren't crazy, as Ian had promised, but they sure as hell weren't normal either.

The first one was a girl holding a bouquet, was smiling, but the smile was so put on a forced that Arthur was waiting for her to change into an angry dinner lady. She had brown hair that was clipped from her face with a flower hairclip, green eyes that showed her true emotions and they held an air of what Arthur guessed was annoyance. Her uniform was straight and without fault, her skirt just above the knee and her socks just below.

The second was a boy who seemed to be a pale as fresh snow. His grin was sincere, but his body language showed off how uneasy he truly felt. Maybe it was because of the girl with the fake smile. His skin, as mentions before, was pale, as was his hair, while his eyes were red from. Arthur came to the conclusion that it was albinism. His uniform was scruffy, as if he had slept in it, mud stains on his trousers finishing the look.

The third was another girl, but this one wasn't smiling. She was scowling, the lines in her brow obvious from several metres away. She didn't hide her feelings of annoyance and displeasure, not even slightly. Her platinum hair was tied in a loose ponytail with a ribbon, her violet eyes calculating the blonde boy in the bed before her. She was the only one not in uniform, wearing a skirt and hoodie.

The girl with the fake smile spoke first. "We're representatives from Class 11B." She said, her honeyed words flowing from her lips in a Hungarian-sounding accent. "My name is Elizabeta. This is Gilbert and Natalia."

"Hey." The pale boy's grin widened as he spoke, his tone grating and almost painful to Arthur's ears. He sounded German, so that might've been the reason. That or he just had an annoying voice.

The scowling girl remained silent.

Elizabeta handed him the bouquet. "How's your mother?"

"Fine." Arthur glanced down to the flowers, he had no clue what they were, but the scent made him feel dizzy. "At least, she should be."

Gilbert grinned. "Great, so-"

"You'll be starting next week?" Natalia interrupted, ignoring the look from her classmate. She sounded Eastern-European, but Arthur had no clue where to pin her voice.

Arthur nodded. "Yes."

"I'll explain the class rules then." She stated, turning and heading for the door, her hands slipping into her hoodie pocket as she left.

The three remaining teens stared at the door for a few moments before Elizabeta turned back to the new boy. "Don't mind her, she just doesn't like Gilbert."

"I don't know how she could possibly dislike me, but she does. It's weird." Gilbert huffed, folding his arm as he did so.

Elizabeta rolled her eyes and pouted in thought for a moment. She held her hand out to Arthur. "Welcome to Class 11B."

The Brit stared at her hand for a moment before he reached out and shook it. He moved to release it, but her grip remained for longer than necessary until, finally, she let go of his hand and returned it to her side.

"We'll see you on Monday." She said before walking from the room. Gilbert was a little less odd about it, waving and saying a 'see ya' before he strolled out after her, leaving Arthur alone in the room he hated so much.

* * *

><p>The hours passed and night fell. Arthur was heading back from the nurse's office after another conversation with Katyusha. Just throwing about some book recommendations and such, nothing special.<p>

His phone was pressed to his ear, Ian's sharp tone echoing through the system.

"I'm outside. John's at home with the twins."

"Are you sure it's a good idea to give him responsibility?"

Ian's laughed crackled through the line. "I suppose not, so we'd better get back fast, aye lad?"

The Brit yawned and rubbed his face, heading for the lift and pressing the call button. The doors opened and he stepped inside.

"Yeah, yeah... I'll see you in a minute." He said before hanging up. He hit the button for the ground floor and stood back. The doors closed and the lift went down. His trainers squeaked at every step as he went to stand in the corner.

Arthur heard a light sigh and glanced back. A boy stood behind him, as close as he could get without touching him.

"Oh, sorry." The Brit muttered, taking a few steps and standing on the other side of the elevator to the boy.

The boy was about his age, though looked a tad younger. Bobbed black hair obscured his face and brown disinterested eyes stared ahead at nothing. He had high cheekbones a rather feminine face overall. He was dressed modestly, as if he had just come home from a long day at school and wanted to rest. Though the most noticeable thing was his neck, which had a red ring around it and looked rather painful.

Arthur tore his gaze from the strange boy and glanced to the lift's buttons. The one labelled 'B2' was lit up. "Do you have business on the basement floor?" He asked.

The boy said nothing, but nodded.

"What are you doing down there?"

After a moment of silence, the boy spoke. "I'm visiting someone."

Arthur scrunched up his face into a frown. "Visiting hours are over."

"Then why are you here?"

"I was talking to a nurse."

The boy hummed in confirmation, eyes downcast. The lift drifted past the ground floor and continued to the basement levels. '_How odd.'_ Arthur thought.

The lift came to a halt at the second basement level and the doors opened with a creak. The hall was dark, the one light being that from the lift, yet the boy seemed unfazed by this and made his way across the lift and through the doors.

"Hang on." Arthur said quickly. The boy stopped just a metre away, though didn't turn. "Do you go to Victoria Secondary School?" The boy nodded. "What's your name?"

Silence hung like a curse, not even the sound of footsteps from nurses or doctors or other hospital workers could be heard. The darkness started to make Arthur feel sick. Eventually, he heard the voice of the boy speak one more.

"Kiku. Kiku Honda."

The boy began his slow walk once more, leaving Arthur alone in the light of the lift. The Brit glanced up the navigation signs above the door. Down the hall the boy had just walked down was nothing.

Nothing but the morgue.

* * *

><p><strong>Body Count;<strong>_** 5**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I should be working on other stories, but I have writer's block for them, so I'll start a new one instead.

Don't follow my lead, it's not a great business plan. :/

By the way, I have an AO3 account now under the name Ria_Jellyfish. :D I haven't uploaded anything yet, but it's going to be my backup if I get banned from FanFiction.

This story has no Beta, so I apologise for any mistakes.

- Ria.


	2. Week Two - Monday

The cold showers had started on Monday.

Arthur was blessed with the luck of having a working umbrella, unlike several other students he had seen running through the cold rain with folders and books over their heads. His eyes drooped, still half asleep from waking up so early, though the steady thuds of raindrops on the clear plastic were enough to keep him alert.

The occasional car thundered past, throwing up water from the street, but Arthur managed to avoid the attack at every interval. Each time he took a step, the cold damp attacked his trousers and shoes, leaving him shivering in place. He ignored it though, simply continuing on his way.

Ian had pulled him aside that morning, a serious look on his face that Arthur had never seen before. At least, not directed at him. He'd removed the unlit cigarette from his lips and spoke,

"Whatever you do on your first day, lad, be sure to listen to your classmates. Follow the rules and for the love of God, if they tell you not to do something, don't do it."

The blonde just guessed it was his sibling being paranoid from his withdrawal, but the words grated in the inner workings of his brain. What the hell could possible happen if he didn't listen to his bloody classmates? He honestly didn't want to find out if Ian had looked _that_ concerned.

While lost in his thoughts, he didn't realise how close he was getting to the dark-haired boy stood in the middle of the pavement until he bumped into him.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Arthur muttered, slipping around and pacing off before the other could respond. He wiped his face. Brilliant, not even here a week and already making a fool of himself. It was then Arthur realised who it was.

Kiku Honda. The boy from the hospital.

Arthur stopped for a moment, staring at the odd boy for what felt like an eternity. The boy started walking down the road, completely ignoring Arthur either because he didn't know what to say or because he didn't really care. Arthur guessed it was the latter. The other boy put his head back, eyes closed, hands hanging limply at his sides. He had no umbrella and his clothes were soaked, hair stuck to his face, nose and cheeks red from the cold. He wasn't wearing a school uniform. In fact, he was wearing exactly what he'd been wearing the day before, minus his shoes. His feet were bare.

Arthur probably would've stared on forever if he hadn't noticed how late it was getting and started up again, leaving the other teen to his weird behaviour.

The bridge for the school grounds came into view after the twenty minute walk and he took a moment to inhale and exhale before stepping onto it. A pair of kids a few years younger than him were racing across, kicking water at each other and shrieking as they did so.

He noticed a small section of the bridge's railings were cornered off. They were falling away, yet still held on by some unexplainable force. It was blocked off by fences one might see in a construction site, complete with cinder block supports and everything. A cheap and temporary solution, probably waiting until they got the funding to fix it properly.

The teen kept walking, soon approaching the building and closing the umbrella as soon as he reached shelter. He just hoped he wasn't late as he walked through the empty hallways.

* * *

><p>Much to his relief, he was far from late. In fact, he was early. So much so that he was the first one in his classroom. He was left perched in his seat on the end of a row, silently praying he wasn't in someone's place. The last thing he wanted was a fight on his first day.<p>

Soon enough, he was put to ease as other teens piled into the room, each flopping into their seats and chatting to their friends, entirely ignoring the new kid who looked about ready to faint. At least, that was the case until-

"Hey, Kirkland!" A familiar annoying German accent called out. Before Arthur even had a chance to look up, an albino, tripping wet and grinning like an idiot, dropped into the seat beside him a hooked an arm around his shoulders. "See Lud, this is the new guy! I told you his eyebrows were huge!"

Arthur scowled. "They are not."

Gilbert laughed. "Right, right, sure. Anyway," He gestured to the boy who had just sat beside him. "This is my little brother." Gil clapped the blonde teen on the back. "Lud, say hey!"

Gil's 'little brother' wasn't huge, but he sure as hell wasn't small either. Not fat, mind you, just... Tall, wide, looked like he could snap someone's neck if he wanted to, even if he did so with some difficulty. Though due to the limits of being a teenager, he was only _just_ past his brother in terms of height. The boy muttered a greeting, though Gilbert didn't look satisfied.

Nevertheless, the albino just huffed and turned back to Arthur. "That's Ludwig. Don't worry, it's nothing personal, he hates everyone."

"I don't hate everyone." Ludwig frowned and gave his brother a look.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about your boyfriend."

Red spread across Ludwig's face. Arthur wasn't sure if it was anger or embarrassment, but he guessed both. "He isn't my boyfriend."

"Not yet, but maybe someday. Gay marriage is legal, so you have a chance." A book connected with the back of Gil's head. The older sibling groaned. "You're mean." He whined.

"Shut up." Ludwig grumbled.

"Ignore him." Gilbert mock-whispered to the rather confused Arthur. "He's a total muscle head."

Ludwig frowned. "If I were a muscle head, I would be stupid. But given that I'm supposed to be a year below you but _still_ doing better than you in every subject but Art, I feel that isn't the case."

"You are not!"

"You copied off me in Maths."

"Yeah, because I can't see the board! I'm pretty blind you know!

"Then you would've just copied the questions and not my answers."

"It was trigonometry and that shit makes no sense."

"It makes perfect sense."

"It does to you because you know everything!"

Ludwig sighed and opened his book, muttering something in German. Gilbert responded, but that's where it ended. The older brother turned and grinned to Arthur.

"So, why did you move?" He said, as if the previous conversation hadn't transpired.

Arthur took a moment to respond, simply because he was attempting to recover from the exchange. "My dad's not at home so I have to stay with mum. He travels a lot."

"Oh, cool, bet you get a load of stories from him, eh? _Mutti_ does all the work in our house, though Lud's a goody-two-shoes and always insists on helping. Then Grandpa's in bed all the time, but that doesn't stop him complaining. That's all he ever does. In fact, one time he-"

Arthur was wondering if it was too late to move when the teacher finally made an appearance.

The class went silent instantly and it only took Arthur a moment to see why. The man behind the teacher, probably a teaching assistant, looked terrifying. A deep scowl was embedded on the blonde man's features, as if someone had already pissed him off. The man, similarly to Ludwig, was massive, simply in scale. Glasses sat on the end of his nose, though Arthur guessed they weren't of great quality given the tape that held it together by the middle. Maybe that was the reason for the scowl; he just couldn't see a thing.

The teacher himself looked much more... Normal. His features were soft, from his hair to his eyes to his hands, though still had an air of 'fuck with me and I'll cut you.' He sat down, saying something to the teaching assistant as he did so. He smiled brightly, brushing blonde hair from his face and clasping both hand in front of him on the desk.

"Good morning everyone." He said cheerfully, as if the weather outside didn't bother him in the least.

The class responded with their 'good morning,' the entire collection of teens sounding about ready to fall asleep again. The teacher didn't seem to notice.

"First things first," He started, taking a slip of paper with the announcements scribbled on and glancing down at it. "We have a new member to the class starting today. Everyone make Arthur feel welcome." He gestured towards the Brit and every student in the class turned to stare at him "So be to inform him of the rules."

A hand went up. The teacher nodded to it. "But Mr Väinämöinen, Natalia isn't here today."

"Then she can tell him the rules tomorrow. One day won't hurt."

Another hand went up. "Why can't we tell him today?"

Väinämöinen took a moment to respond. "Natalia is more effective at explaining our rules, though if you see him step out of line, I'm sure you'll let him know."

The teacher's tone made Arthur shiver. Something akin to darkness dripped from the seemingly innocent-looking man's words. Though before Arthur could whisper to Gil about it, the teacher had already begun the next announcement, so faded into silence.

He zoned out, unconsciously glancing around the classroom. Each desk was taken by a student who looked about ready to fall asleep, some more so than others. Every desk was taken. Every single one.

Except two. One at the back and another on the front row.

* * *

><p>The field was patchy and the grass was yellowing. Arthur wasn't sure if it was from the leftovers of winter or just because the field wasn't taken care of. The rain was continuing it's attack, yet classes 11A and 11B were stuck outside, attempting to stay warm, though failing horribly.<p>

The girl's group were in one corner, doing long jump while the boy was playing football. It was fine watching from a distance, but given that some of the guys were going full throttle, Arthur would've been terrified if he had to take part. Especially after one boy had to be shipped off to the nurse's office after twisting his ankle. Probably because the rain over-saturated the ground and left puddles of dirty water all over the place.

P.E. was never a subject Arthur enjoyed, but as he was unable to take part due to having no kit, he was left on the side lines, sat on the bench by the school building with a rather loud German. Gilbert couldn't take part because of his albinism, there was too much risk of skin damage, but he was happy to have someone to brag to about his younger sibling, who was currently winning the match for his team three-to-one.

"He's always been better than me at this crap." Gilbert huffed and folded his arms.

"Your brother's good in P.E. as well?" Arthur frowned. How the hell was some kid who was a year younger than him _this_ vastly superior? He guessed it had something to do with witchcraft.

"Yeah, he's a total nerd." Gilbert laughed. He leaned out from the shadows and yelled out to the field. "Go on Lud! Kick their asses!"

Ludwig yelled something in return, but Arthur didn't quite catch it. Whatever it was, Gil just laughed. The teacher said something about Gilbert's language, but the albino ignored them.

"Yeah, he pretends I'm annoying, but we all know I'm awesome."

Arthur doubted that.

"Just a tip though; Lud won't care if you fuck with him, he doesn't give a shit, but fuck with that little rich Italian kid and he'll be on you in two seconds. He exploded when I mentioned he was a wuss, so I don't wanna see what he'd do to the new kid."

"Which one?"

Gil pointed to a boy with auburn hair who flinched and covered his face every time the ball was kicked in his general direction. "Feliciano. He's a nice kid, but he's a total coward. That or he's just lazy."

The blonde shifted in place and assigned that to memory. "How did he move up? No offence, but he doesn't seem that smart."

Gilbert laughed. "Nah, that only reason he moved up was 'cause he was upset Lud moved up without him so he begged his Grandpa to move him up as well. His Grandpa paid the school to change his test results and boom, he's stuck in 11B, poor bastard."

Arthur scowled. "How did the school get away with that?"

"Money can change anything if the right amount is pushed over."

The two sat in silence for a moment before the Brit spoke. "Do you know everyone then?"

"In Year 11, yeah." He gave Arthur a look. "Why do you ask?"

"Do you know if Kiku Honda is here today?"

Gilbert visibly tensed, something dancing behind his eyes as the words left Arthur's lips. He folded his arms and leaned back against the wall, staring ahead at the field. "I don't know who that is."

Arthur bit his lip for a second before speaking. "Are you sure? He said he came here."

Gilbert remained silent for a few moments longer before he turned completely towards the blonde, red eyes narrowing. "Look, I have no clue how the hell you know about Kiku Honda, but I do know that you blabbing about him isn't going to end well." He took a second to inhale. "Whatever you do, don't mention his name in the classroom. It'll bring bad luck on all of us."

"What do you mean?"

Gilbert narrowed his gaze, cogs working overtime in order to come up with the right wording. Arthur could practically see the steam rising off the boy beside him. Eventually, Gil spoke,

"It's better if Natalia explains. Wait until she's back."

Arthur scowled harshly, though exhaled deeply and sat back against the bench, looking back to the field. "I don't want to be stuck in the dark forever you know. I'd better be told eventually."

Gilbert remained silent.

* * *

><p>With the school day finally over, the clouds parted and the rain finally stopped.<p>

The twins had an after-school art club and John refused to be seen with his older brother, so the blonde was on his own, left to fight his way through the swarm of students who filled the cramped hallways.

The crowd of teens leaving the building all at the same time was baffling, almost making Arthur dizzy, though once he found a small gap in the wave of teens, he slipped into it and had few troubles after that point. His umbrella was hooked onto his bag, each step making it click in a steady rhythm.

His coat was buttoned up to his chin, the flimsy school blazer offering little protection and a scarf had hastily been wrapped around his neck. He looked like he should've been boiling, but he wouldn't care even if he was.

Over the bridge, down the street, and across to the path by the river. The path was relatively wide, though it didn't really look it as the fast-flowing water was on one side and a steep grassy embankment was on the other.

Despite this and the many puddles that constantly splash up to claim his socks, Arthur just kept walking. He was just... Tired. Yes, that was the best word. He wanted to just flop onto his bed and go to sleep.

He approached a park. Well, a park in the loosest sense of the word. It was a climbing frame and a pair of swings. He would've passed without even giving it a second glance if it weren't for the familiar boy who sat on the top of the metal frame.

Arthur stood a few metres away staring at the boy who hadn't yet spotted him. The black-haired boy had a pink face, probably from the cold, while his feet were red, still without shoes. Had he been wearing shoes at the hospital? Perhaps, Arthur wasn't sure. He padded over.

"Hello, Kiku."

Brown eyes opened and settled on the other teen. "Hello." He said softly, making no move to leave his spot.

A sharp, cold wind cut through the two. Arthur shuddered, though Kiku didn't seem to care.

"You're cold." He said simply.

"Says the one who isn't wearing a jacket. Or shoes for that matter."

Kiku looked down at his feet. "I don't like shoes."

Arthur frowned. "Why not?"

"I just don't like wearing them."

"You were wearing some when I saw you in the hospital."

"My brother said I should wear them when I go to places like that."

"What's your brother's name?"

Kiku swung his feet back and forth, though avoided the question. The two remained silent for a little longer before the dark-haired boy jumped down from the frame, a good three or four metre drop to tarmac, and landed without even the slightest difficulty.

He paced over to the blonde and stared at his face, much like a child who had seen a puppy. "Your eyebrows are big." He stated.

"I know." Arthur snapped, though Kiku didn't move.

"You never told me your name, you know." He said, as if the previous comment hadn't even been made.

"You never asked for it."

Kiku sighed quietly, as if defeated. "What is your name?"

"Arthur Kirkland."

"Arthur Kirkland..." The smaller boy murmured, testing the name on his tongue. Arthur thought it was the light at first, but then he realised that the boy's lips were raised into the smallest of smiles. "Hello Arthur Kirkland."

Kiku clasped both hands in front of him and continued the rather awkward stare-off until Arthur finally managed to move his mouth. "Why weren't you at school today?"

Kiku's face fell. "I don't like school. I already know everything I need to, so I don't bother going anymore." He started towards the riverside path. "I'll see you tomorrow, Arthur Kirkland." He said, his voice monotone. The blonde scowled.

"Hang on." He said. The boy stopped in his tracks and turned. "Why doesn't anyone want to talk about you?"

Silence reigned supreme above the two teens for an eternity. Brown, uninterested eyes kept their place trained on the scruffy older boy until words finally left him.

"It's better if you ask them yourself." He shifted on his heel and continued on his way. "Goodbye, Arthur Kirkland." He sung, though given the limitations of his voice, it sounded awfully forced. His hands dove into his pockets, his pace slow, his gaze hooded with something akin to sleeplessness. He made it to the path and headed off, back towards the school.

Arthur strode across the park in seven quick steps and rounded the corner, mouth open to yell after the strange boy but when he rounded the corner, they left him.

He was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Body Count; <em>6<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes, but I am really tired and I tried my best given how shattered I am from school.

I'm disappointed in how this chapter came out, but this was mostly exposition, so I suppose it can't be helped.

I only realised how similar this is to Another after several people pointed it out. Don't worry, it doesn't follow it too closely after this first part.

I'm sorry. :(

I have no Beta for this story.

- Ria.


	3. Week Two - Tuesday

The house stunk to high heaven the next morning. The stench of bacon was enough to get the twins out of bed earlier than usual, though John was a different nut to crack. Hey, it he wasn't going to wake up then Ian would have his.

Arthur forced himself not to drift asleep on the kitchen table, propping himself up with one arm, eyes ready to fall, though he seemed to be the only one losing to the sweet call of shut-eye.

Ian noted his sibling's drowsiness from the stove and crossed to the table in two long strides. He dumped a newspaper in front of the blonde.

"Amuse yourself." He said, the toothpick clamped between his teeth looking about ready to snap.

"What, and do the crossword?"

"Nah, lad, read the front page. It's got something that'll defiantly wake you up."

Arthur yawned, stretching out his arms, sighing in content when he heard the distinct click of his back. His eyes scanned the text before him, eyebrows furrowing in concern.

"Told ya." Ian muttered without even looking back.

"Multiple suicides from the same family?" Arthur adjusted his position. "Sounds mad."

"Shit like that happens in little towns." Ian left the most likely burning bacon and went to Arthur's side. "One of 'em vanished, then one hung himself, one slit her wrists and died in hospital, and now this poor bastard's jumped off a bridge."

Something snapped into place in his head. "When did the one who slit their wrists die?"

Ian sighed quietly. "Friday."

Arthur felt his stomach lurch, as if he were about to vomit. He covered his mouth, hunching over and groaning. Ian attempted to be of some help, but was unable to think of anything he could do. He just settled for patting the younger boy's back.

"Can you not throw up on the table? We're about to eat."

"Shut up." Arthur muttered groggily.

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

"Hi, Katyusha? It's me."

"Oh, hey Arthur!"

Arthur avoided a pothole in the pavement, his phone from the previous century pressed against his ear. "It's not too early, is it?" He asked the nurse on the other end of the line. She laughed.

"Oh, no, no. Of course not. I just started my shift." She sighed. "Though nothing's happening. It's kinda boring really."

"How about something to do?"

"What do you mean? Like a little mission?"

Arthur shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, sort of."

"Alright then! Lay it on me!" Katyusha announced proudly.

"Did anyone die at the hospital in the last few weeks? Someone related to Kiku Honda."

Katyusha remained silent, taking a quiet breath after a few moments. "How much do you know about Kiku Honda?"

"Not much. That's partly why I'm asking you to do some digging." Arthur frowned. "What happened?"

The soft sound of a pen tapping against a desk echoed through the line. "Kiku was a boy who went to your school and went missing about..." A short pause. "Six months ago."

"That's it?"

"If it were, people wouldn't still be talking about it." Katyusha lowered her voice slightly. "Everyone reckons his desk is haunted or something silly like that. It's better to just go along with it, just in case it _is_ true." She shifted. "Natalia will give you the run-down."

"Everyone keeps saying that, but it's kinda annoying that no one will just tell me."

"Well, she's the expert, so it's best if she tells you."

"How would you know?"

"She's my little sister."

Arthur had a hard time believing that. That girl with the terrifying scowl was related to the friendly nurse? Madness. Utter madness.

"Look, someone just came in, I gotta go. I'll try to find you an answer, but I can't promise anything."

"Thanks."

Katyusha hung up and Arthur returned his phone to his pocket. The morning air was crisp and heavy. It was an improvement, but the dark imposing clouds that stood on the side lines were enough for Arthur to continue to cling to his umbrella, ready to swing it up and open at a moment's notice. He _was_ British after all.

Just up the street, there was a small bookshop that looked like it had seen better days. He approached it and frowned. The sign above the door was faded and rather difficult to make out. Arthur was surprised it was still in business with an appearance as unappealing as that.

The owner was visible from the window, sat behind a desk with a book in his lap and a disinterested expression. He was rather small, probably in his twenties, had his hair tied up in a ponytail... Rather feminine looking.

The number of shelves took Arthur by surprise, especially given how small the shop itself was. Perhaps the upstairs was used as well? Each shelf was well-kept, neat, and tidy, as if each was skilfully cleaned and arranged.

_'Oh, what the hell? I've got time to kill anyway.'_

Arthur eventually shifted his gaze to the door and pushed it open. The man behind the desk didn't even flinch. Arthur crossed over the cramped shop and glanced at the owner. He opened his mouth to comment when the owner beat him to it.

"It's been a while since someone came in." The owner frowned slightly. "Won't you be late for school if you hang around here?"

"It'll be fine. I'm early anyway."

The owner scowled, but said nothing more on the subject. Silence hung between the two, the ticking of a grandfather clock in the corner punctuating the seconds in a steady beat.

"Can I look around?"

The owner settled back into his book. "Fine, just don't make a mess. There's more in the back room."

Arthur nodded in thanks and paced past the rows of shelves, each laid out in errorless alphabetical order as if the owner had nothing better to do with his time and, given that his attitude wasn't great, Arthur guessed that was right on the mark.

The doorway to the back room had a crudely written sign taped over the very top of the doorway, reading 'Crime, Supernatural, and Romance this way.' Below was a misshapen arrow. Arthur did his best not to let the poor handwriting get to him and padded through. Four shelves per section lined the tiny room, so stuffed together that the Brit had to pull his shoulders in to fit down the walkways.

"You like reading?"

Arthur whirled on his heel to the best of his ability in the confided space to find a familiar face. "Oh, hey."

Kiku stared up at him with wide brown eyes. "Hey." He said softly, a small lip twitch that could be interpreted as a smile crossing his face.

"How are you?"

"Fine."

Arthur didn't really mind the quiet with Kiku. Something about how the boy's expression remained calm and relaxed throughout the entire minute made it seem almost normal to be stood in a dully-lit bookshop early in the morning with another teenaged boy.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Excuse me?"

Kiku pointed to the bookshelf to his right, the Crime section. "Do you like to read?"

After a moment of staring at him like a goldfish, Arthur nodded. "Yes. Though I can't really find much that interests me lately."

Kiku frowned, though it was minute, as if he had trouble forming facial expressions. "What sort of book do you like to read?"

"Anything really."

Kiku stared up at him for a while longer before turning and walking away. He vanished around the side of the left shelf. He had been gone so long that Arthur thought he had been ditched, though when he did return, he held a small paperback in his hands. "Here." He said simply.

The blonde teen accepted the book and looked down at the cover. Nothing. Nothing was written on it. There was just a picture of a white rose, but that was it. No title, no author's name, not a thing. Arthur was about to ask why when Kiku spoke.

"The author doesn't like labels."

Arthur nodded. "What's it about?"

"A monster." Kiku paused for a moment. "The monster and how it lives it's life. It's very good."

The Brit was about to ask further when the sound of the shop's door opening made him glance back. A muffled conversation began between the owner and the guest. The owner sounded tired, annoyed, as if nothing had gone right today, while the guest spoke with a rather unsettling, cheerful tune to his voice.

Arthur's gaze shifted back, but the space where the boy once stood was now empty. How the hell had he run away without Arthur noticing? Arthur wasn't sure if he entirely wanted an answer. He made his way back towards the front of the shop, but found himself ducking behind a shelf once the two men could be heard more clearly.

"I'll ask you once more to leave before I call the police." The owner spat. "You know I don't want to talk about any of them."

"I just wanted to ask about their behaviour patterns. Where any of them acting strangely before they died?"

The owner stood. "I have nothing to say to you that you can't find out by asking your father. Now get out, Ivan."

The guest, Ivan, sighed and turned. "Fine, I hope you don't mind me peeking through your file then, Yao." The door opened, closed, and he was gone.

Yao, the owner, slowly lowered himself back to his seat and exhaled deeply, running his hands through his hair and grumbling to himself.

Arthur remained in his position hidden from sight like he was stuck in some second-rate secret agent movie until he finally worked up the courage to make his way over to the desk. He placed his book in front of him and reached into his pocket for money when the owner- Yao waved him off.

"Just take it. I'm not gonna make you pay for it. Just get to school."

Arthur took a moment to realise what had been said before he nodded and took the book back, stuffing it into his bag and dashing out the door before he ended up being late.

* * *

><p>Drama had never been a subject Arthur enjoyed, but given that the other option was cooking, he decided that sitting in the over-heated drama studio was better than burning the school down. At least he could <em>slightly<em> act.

Each group was sent off to work on a short extract from _Romeo and Juliet_. Arthur had barely managed to wrangle himself a part other than Romeo given that Juliet was the terrifying Natalia. She didn't seem happy about her role either, but she suffered for the sake of the group. While the other three members of their group, Gilbert, Elizabeta, and a brown-haired boy named Toris who was stuck being Romeo, were working on a scene, Arthur hung back. He wasn't involved in this scene, so saw no reason to join in.

He took the blank book from Kiku out of his bag and began to read.

_Some creatures prefer a life in the open. Others prefer a life of solitude. The Monster wanted the first, but the second was forced upon him. Even from the very beginning, he was alone._

"Hey."

Arthur looked up to see Natalia stood above him, her gaze hard and her arms folded.

"I need to talk to you." She said simply. "Here will be fine." She added.

"I'm all ears." He sighed and pushed up to his feet with a slight wobble. The girl before him, despite being rather pretty, had an air of authority and 'breathe near me and I'll cut your balls off.'

"New boy, Arthur was it?" The Brit nodded as the Eastern European girl continued. "Now that you are part of our class, you must abide by rules that apply only to our class."

"Why?"

She scowled. "I was just getting to that. Shut up." Arthur clamped his lips shut as she huffed. "Class 11B is home to a curse and in order to remain unaffected, you must follow these rules, understand?"

Arthur nodded.

"First rule, do not sit in the desk at the front, third from the door. If you do, then there is nothing we can do to help you. Second rule, do not speak of Kiku Honda in the classroom-"

"Who is Kiku Honda?" Arthur interrupted, much to the platinum-blonde's obvious annoyance. Her eyes narrowed in displeasure before she finally responded.

"Kiku Honda came to our school and was in our class. He disappeared about six months ago."

Arthur scowled. "I know that, but _who_ was he?"

Natalia gritted her teeth. "You did not let me finish. Shut the fuck up and let me talk." She snapped. Arthur shrunk back. "It is thought that he cursed the class with that empty desk at the front."

"Why?"

After a short pause, she blinked slowly and took a full ten seconds to reply. "All who sit in Kiku Honda's seat die within a week." She said, as if commenting on the weather.

Arthur froze, unable to get her seemingly simple words from his mind. They echoed constantly, giving him a horrible headache and making him feel like vomiting. He clutched his stomach and covered his mouth. How horrid.

"You will not speak of Honda, nor will you sit at his desk. Do you understand?"

Arthur nodded quickly.

"Good." Natalia sighed quietly and played with her hair. "I am sorry, it's easier to be harsh when explaining this sort of thing."

He nodded again.

"Arthur." His gaze shot up to meet her's. "Welcome to the Class." She said simply.

* * *

><p>The lesson continued rather uneventfully and soon enough, the day ended. Arthur made his way home, passing the bookshop on the way and peeking inside. It was shut, locked up with the shutters down and the 'closed' sign on the door.<p>

He picked up his pace, ignoring the stinging of his feet as he increased his speed until he was running. He reached the playground where he had seen the odd boy the day before, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Instead, a note was pinned to the slide, a few spots of rain smudging the cheap ink. The blonde tugged it free and scanned it.

'I am sorry, Arthur, but perhaps it is best that we do not meet anymore. Keep the book, I don't want it. If you truly wish to risk it, I will be here tomorrow. I do not expect you to turn up.

- K. H.'

The writing was rather... Fancy looking. Cursive, almost feminine. Arthur almost doubted that Kiku had written it. But nevertheless, he pushed it into his pocket and sighed. _Fine then, he would get his answers tomorrow._

* * *

><p><strong>Body Count;<em> 6<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm sorry this chapter is so short, the next will be longer. ^^;

If you want to blame anything for my slow updates, blame Osu or school.

Anyway, I am sorry for the mistakes as, again, no Beta, aha. ^^;

- Ria.


	4. Week Two - Wednesday

"I found it!"

Arthur shot up in bed, his phone pressed against his ear, back straight to attention. "Really?" He exclaimed, afterwards hoping that he hadn't woke anyone up.

Katyusha made a sound of confirmation. "Her name was Mei and she was his..." She paused for a second, as if glancing to her notes. "Younger sister. She went to your school and everyone said she was always super happy, so finding out she... Well, it shocked people."

"Mei Honda?"

"No, no, not Honda. All of the siblings are from different families and the oldest took care of them all." She sighed softly. "I wonder how he feels... He must have to fight to get out of bed in the morning."

Arthur made a soft sound to confirm her statement. "How old was she?"

"Oh, um..." Another pause to glance at her notes. "About twelve."

Arthur frowned. "Not many twelve-year-olds are driven to that extreme." He said as he finally clambered from bed, tugging his uniform from the cupboard and pressing the phone between his shoulder and ear in order to continue the conversation.

"I know, it's awful."

"What else could you find?"

"Nothing. I'm sorry."

"Oh, no, no, it's fine." Arthur pondered for a moment. "Is it possible for you to get information on his other siblings?"

"No, but I'm sure you can dig through newspapers or something."

_Well, of course it was too good to be true._

"Thanks." Arthur muttered into the receiver. He hung up.

* * *

><p>The morning was misty with light rain and clouded streetlights. The dull orange glow gave off the illusion of warm and many of the morning commuters were stuck shivering and regretting their decision to leave without a coat.<p>

Arthur was sure he was pissing someone off given that his was rather heavy, but paid the glares of shuddering teens no heed. The chilly air was even worse on the path by the river, but Arthur just tugged the coat tighter around his frame and continued onwards.

As expected, Kiku was at the small park, sat on the climbing frame. He was dressed in a thin, grey jumper, the flimsy fabric being his only protection from the cold, and equally bland, faded jeans. He wore no shoes.

"Morning." Arthur said from his spot on the path several metres away.

Kiku glanced up. "Good morning, Arthur Kirkland."

The Brit frowned disapprovingly at the smaller boy. "You'll catch a cold dressed like that."

"You sound like a parent."

"I have younger siblings."

"Ah." Kiku rubbed his red nose. "I am like the reindeer." He said, his eyes expectantly focusing on Arthur for a moment before he sighed, his breath rising in a small cloud. "Don't you know that song?"

"Well, yes, but it's not close to Christmas so it caught me off guard."

Kiku shook his head. "It was only a few weeks ago."

Arthur was about to respond before his voice died in his throat. Once he finally regained it, he huffed. "I suppose you're right."

"How's the book?"

"I haven't managed to read much, but it's alright so far."

Kiku nodded. "Good." His lips twitched into one of those tiny smiles of his. "You should go, you'll be late for school."

"Hang on." Kiku frowned at Arthur's tone, but allowed him to speak. "What did you mean in your note? That I shouldn't spend time with you anymore?"

Kiku blinked, staring at Arthur as if he were mad. He glanced to his red fingers, each shivering slightly at the cold. He sighed. "I'm cursed, Arthur."

"What do you mean?"

"They've told you about my desk, haven't they? How if anyone sits at it they die?" Kiku gripped the hem of his jumper. "I am cursed as well. I do not want you to be cursed like me."

Arthur frowned, the expression so deep that it seemed to embed itself on his face. "What the hell do you mean?"

"It's been six months since I spoke to anyone. I was scared that I would curse them as well. But it seems to be random. I want to keep talking to you, Arthur Kirkland, but I do not want to risk you being cursed."

The two held each other's gaze for so long that it seemed time had frozen just so that they could have their moment. Arthur finally spoke.

"I won't be cursed, Kiku. You don't need to worry."

"How do you know that?"

"I just do."

* * *

><p>Lunch was certainly the best part of the day for Gilbert. At least, that was Arthur's best guess. The speed in which the teen would dash from the room as soon as the lunch bell went off was unmatched by any other student.<p>

Currently, he was blabbing on about some tall tale of a girl in their class, but Arthur had stopped paying attention. So had Ludwig, but given that his choices were listen to his brother talk about a girl or listen to his best friend talk about cooking, at least the second could be interesting.

Arthur somehow worked up some excuse to get up and leave, heading into the hall and back towards the classroom. Hell, anywhere he could go where he wouldn't have to listen to Gilbert's rambling was a good place.

He entered the classroom and almost jumped from his skin when a boy launched himself at him.

"Hey! You're in this class, right?!" Before Arthur could say a word, the boy shoved him towards Natalia, who was sat at her desk. "This girl won't stop ignoring me! Tell her to stop ignoring me!" He insisted.

Arthur attempted to speak, but Natalia saved him the hassle by standing and taking his arm, leading him from the room just as quickly as he had arrived, leaving the confused student alone.

They made it halfway down the hall before Natalia released him. "Thank God. I was waiting for an excuse to leave for five minutes."

"Why were you-"

"Ignore him? Well, aside from the fact that he's an idiot, he's a new student."

"So?"

Natalia gave him a look. "Shit, you're stupid, aren't you?"

"No-"

"Because that's how it looks." Natalia brushed her hair over her shoulder. "There aren't any spare desks. He's sat in Kiku's."

Arthur stiffened. "So... He'll die?"

Natalia nodded. "Don't get close to him. It only seems to kill them faster."

"What's his name?"

She glared at him. "I just said not to get close to him."

Arthur adjusted his bag on his shoulder. "Yes, but that doesn't mean I can't know his name."

Natalia exhaled deeply, obvious irritation in her eyes. Even if she tried to hide it, it would still stick out like a loose thread. "I wasn't paying attention to him. Ask him yourself if you are so desperate to bond with someone who's days are numbered." She spat, her tone ice, before she turned and walked away.

* * *

><p><em>The Monster had family and friends, yes, but he always felt alone. Even when his siblings hugged him and yelled for him to play with them, even when his friends would laugh with him or try to make him feel accepted, even when he received praise for being so smart, he was always alone.<em>

_His friends tried, oh how they tried, to make him feel like one of them, to make him feel happy, to make him feel at home, but he still held an empty expression on his face. The Monster wondered why his friends continued to be there. He would've given up by this point, yet his friends stayed by his side._

_And for that, he was eternally grateful._

* * *

><p>A welcome change to his day came in the form of Art.<p>

Arthur didn't like to brag – okay, that was a massive, blatant lie, but he still pretended he was modest nonetheless – but he was rather good at art. At least, compared to most he was. Feliciano's effortless masterpiece made him a tad pissed off, but he remained neutral on the outside. No need to start a fight over that sort of thing.

Hell, he was still doing better than Ludwig, so he guessed that was an achievement.

He was attempting to add detail to the eye of the raven when he felt a body lean over and stare at his work. "Holy crap, that looks awesome."

Arthur glanced to the source of the voice and saw the new kid, grinning like an idiot. "Thank you." He said, turning back to his paper and hoping the boy wouldn't continue.

"I knew it! I'm not invisible!" The boy laughed and wiped his face in relief. The blonde-haired, blue-eyed student sighed and grinned once more. "Hey, what's your name?"

It took the Brit a moment to realise that he was being spoken to and finally responded with a quiet 'Arthur.'

"Cool. I'm Alfred!" When he received no immediate response, Alfred continued. "Hey, why was that girl ignoring me in class before? Or is she just like that with everyone?"

Arthur felt his chest constrict slightly. Would the truth be too mean? Or would he just not believe him if he said 'you're gonna die in a week'?

He sat there, gaping like a goldfish before he was saved by someone who clearly didn't have his head in the clouds.

"Natalia tends to be like that with new people." Ludwig said, ignoring the look he got from Feliciano for talking to the cursed kid. "She's a bit... Shy."

"Really? Then I'll just have to show her that I'm the hero and then she'll like me, right?"

Arthur spluttered a laugh. "Hero?"

"Yeah, every school needs one! It's the person who makes sure the teacher doesn't remember there was homework and stuff like that!" Alfred smiled proudly, apparently oblivious to the stifled giggles from Feliciano.

"And how do you do that?" Ludwig rose and eyebrow, trying not to start laughing when the smaller boy beside him practically pawed at his arm in an attempt to stop him.

Alfred smiled proudly and settled back in his seat. "Listen up and listen well because I'm sure you'll love this..."

* * *

><p>The day came and went and the final bell of the day rang out across the grounds. Arthur stood by Emily as he waited for her twin to emerge from the school. Something about calling his English teacher a 'stupid old cow.' Arthur couldn't really blame him. He'd seen the teacher in question and she was indeed a 'stupid old cow.'<p>

Shaun eventually came toddling out, grumbling the entire time, even when Emily started asking about thing entirely unrelated to school. Arthur just tramped behind them, thoughts far from home before a weight ploughed into his side and a loud voice cut into his thoughts.

"Hey! Artie! What's up?" Alfred's arm wrapped around his shoulder as if they had been friends forever, instead of the two hours they'd actually _known_ each other.

"Please don't call me that." He sighed, removing the other's limb as if it were a stray insect.

"Jeez, you're no fun." Alfred pouted. His gaze fell to the two children who were staring up with peaked interest. "Are these the twins?"

"This is the crazy one I told you about." Arthur mused. Alfred gave him an offended look, but at the sound of giggles, he glanced down to the two kids.

"Arthur says you think you're a hero." Shaun beamed. "Can we be the sidekicks?"

Alfred smiled, his expression similar to a puppy. "If you can keep up with me!" He announced before taking off running, his speed just enough to stay ahead of the two squealing kids behind him. Arthur sighed in defeat. At least they would be tired out when he got them home...

He attempted - the key word there being 'attempted' - to catch up, but his shoes pinched his feet and is legs complained until he slowed back to a walk and could only close the gap when the three children finally ran out of breath.

He paced past them effortlessly and rolled his eyes when the twins whined.

"If you're the hero and we're the sidekicks, does that mean Arthur is the bad guy?" Emily asked, her voice low enough for her older brother not to hear her.

"He wants to make everyone have big eyebrows." Alfred fake gasped, his face twisted into mock horror.

Shaun's face went pale. "I don't want big eyebrows!" He squeaked, covering his brows with both hands.

"Then we must stop him!" Alfred announced. He and the twins straightened and launched into the villain's side, the sounds of high-pitched giggles and loud threats reverberating down the riverside path.

* * *

><p>Sadly for the twins, their battle against unkempt eyebrows came to a rather unsatisfying conclusion. They got to a split in the path and Alfred, very reluctantly, had to head down it. He waved back to the siblings, warning the twins to keep their brows safe before he turned and walked away, saying something about helping them tomorrow. Arthur was just happy to have an excuse to let the twins run on ahead. They would be fine anyway; the path up to the main street was only a little further down so Arthur left them to it and headed to the usual meeting place.<p>

"What happened to you?"

Mud stained the entirety of Arthur left side, from the completely brown shoe to his hair that currently only had a few odd specks. "Younger siblings."

Kiku nodded in understanding, clambering down from the climbing frame, feet bare as always. "You're early today, Arthur Kirkland. Was it your siblings?"

"Not entirely, it was-" Arthur flinched at the sudden sensation of light pressure on his cheek. A tissue, most likely plucked from the dark-haired boy's pocket, was currently trying to make him look a tad more presentable.

"Go on, I'm listening." Kiku said simply, as if wiping the face of another boy his age was completely normal.

Arthur took a moment to recover before he inhaled deeply and spoke once more. "There's this boy in my class who... Eggs them on. He's childish."

"But not rude?"

"Not really. Annoying fits it more."

Kiku hummed, pacing away and throwing the tissue in the bin. "People are like that. At least he is not _trying_ to be annoying. I had a friend like that once."

"You had friends before me?" Arthur asked, offering up his best 'I didn't mean it' face in the hopes of Kiku seeing the comedic side. Thankfully, he did.

"Yes, as hard as it is to believe." He glanced down to his feet and sighed quietly.

A small gust of wind hit the two, just enough to make itself known, but still light enough to only knock a few hairs out of place. The teens held each other's gazes for a few sparse moments before Arthur's voice cut through.

"What are you?"

"I'm Kiku." He responded without a second's hesitation.

"No, _what_ are you?" Arthur narrowed his gaze. "You can't be human."

"That boy, what is his name? The one who was with your siblings."

Arthur scowled. "Answer my question."

"Answer mine and I will answer your's."

"His name is Alfred."

"Which desk does he sit in?"

"Your old one, but-"

"Do not get close to him." Kiku brushed a few hairs from his face. "You will only hurt yourself."

"How do you-"

Kiku's eyes suddenly went cold, his expression hardening and his face darkening. "You must listen to me, Arthur Kirkland. Do not get attached to Alfred."

Arthur stiffened, but stayed focused. "Why not?" He demanded.

"The curse always seeks new victims. Given how close you are to it, you might be next."

A hand ran through the messy blonde mop on Arthur's head. "Tell me what the curse is!" He yelled, his throat aching slightly from the effort he had to put into it.

Kiku stared at him blankly for what felt like centuries before a low sigh left his lips. "It is what happened to me. Every month, someone connected to me dies."

Arthur ignored the horrid feeling clawing at his gut and continued his interrogation. "And your desk? Why do people you've never met die as well?"

"I don't know. All I know is that if someone sits at my desk, it seems to take pity on me and kill them instead of someone close to me." He rubbed the base of his neck. "This month, Alfred will die. Next month, unless someone sits at my desk, the curse will return to targeting those I value." His face softened. "I have already lost three siblings... I thought distancing myself would work but..." He fell silent.

Arthur couldn't speak. The clawing feeling had reached his throat and silenced him. What could he say? Not a thing. How could anything respond to that? 'Oh, that sucks,' wasn't really the best option. He didn't know what part of his brain managed to come out with it, but he blurted out the words before he could stop himself.

"Come into school with me tomorrow."

Kiku frowned. "What?"

Arthur inhaled deeply, then regained his composure. "Come into school with me tomorrow. We might find something and even if we don't, we can explain the situation to everyone."

Kiku's face fell, but his said nothing. He just nodded and started padding towards the path. As expected, when Arthur tried to follow him, he rounded the corner only for the boy to be gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Body Count; <em>6<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I proof-read this so many times, but I know I've missed a load of mistakes... I'm sorry in advance.

Anyway, I don't really like how fragmented this chapter looks... Oh well, more action is on the horizon...

No spoilers, but I might have to change the rating on the next chapter.

Note to self; don't listen to Flesh by Simon Curtis while writing any fic that isn't smut. It makes you wanna write smut. [By the way, it's a great song if you wanna check it out.]

Anyway, hope you enjoyed and sorry for _still_ not having a Beta Reader.

- Ria.


	5. Week Two - Thursday

Dark clouds hung low in the sky early the next morning, mist circling the streets in exquisite patterns and skilful designs as if some great artist had woken up early just to paint them all into existence.

Despite these beautiful surrounding, Kiku still looked rather gloomy, eyes focusing ahead on nothing in particular. Arthur hadn't said a word about it to the Japanese boy at his side, but the way his face remained empty was enough for him to know that no comment would take his mind off it.

"Still no shoes, huh?" He said, hoping to kill the silence that hovered between them.

Kiku looked down, as if only just realising his feet were bare. "I don't like shoes."

"I can see that."

Kiku padded along the pavement, his gaze downcast to the bare digits, each one slightly pink from the chilly morning breeze.

"They're annoying." He said, as if trying to defend himself for doing some unspeakable act.

"I suppose." Arthur sighed softly. He felt like he was dealing with a child.

The two walked on without another word for the rest of the trip, the school building coming into view after a few minutes

Arthur had expected people to stare when he turned up to school with the boy who had a cursed desk, been missing for six months, and on a rainy day, but not to this extent. Every pair of eyes were on the two, but Kiku didn't seem to mind. That or he didn't notice the lingering gazes and harsh whispers.

The two were the first into their classroom, most likely for the best as Kiku had started visibly shuddering every time he passed another student. Arthur hadn't said a word about it, but the soft sighs of relief that rose from the smaller teen one they entered the class was enough.

Kiku stared down at his desk, expression void of anything Arthur could read. He remained stoic, his eyes calculating his next move. The desk looked just like the rest, give or take a few scratches, but they still knew of the darkness that surrounded the blasted thing.

After what felt like a lifetime, Kiku reached out a hand and laid it on the chair, pulling it out slowly as if any speed would disturb it. He lowered himself into it, still stiff and tense until his back hit the seat. He relaxed and a minute smile crossed his features.

"I had forgotten how it felt to sit here..." He let out a quiet sound that Arthur guessed was a laugh. "I know it sounds pathetic, but... I just like it."

The Brit just nodded and padded across the classroom to his seat. He'd barely sat down when the door thundered open.

"I told him that-" The cheerful voice that drifted through cut itself off at the sight of the dark-haired boy at his desk. The room was horribly quiet for a total of three seconds before the voice started up again.

"Kiku!" Feliciano cried, racing across the room at a speed that Arthur didn't even think was possible and crushing the smaller boy in a hug. His face was red, tears brimming his vision as he clung to the seated boy. "You're alive! I knew you were alive!" He straightened up for a second, though never released the other boy, and glanced over his shoulder to the door. "I said he would be okay! You said we shouldn't get our hopes up, but look! He's okay!"

"He won't be if you don't loosen your grip. He looks like he's choking." Ludwig grumbled, as if he hadn't been able to sleep last night. His expression was softer than Arthur remembered, but he guessed it was just because of Kiku, who had somehow wriggled from Feli's crushing grip.

Kiku smiled, a real one, one that took up his whole face, and glanced to the babbling Italian in front of him. "You haven't changed a bit." He said softly. That was enough to get Feli sobbing, vague sentences in Italian and English flooding from his lips like some sort of ritual.

Ludwig looked rather uncomfortable, but didn't fight when the brunette tugged him and Kiku into a group hug. He simply sighed in defeat.

* * *

><p>While the reaction from Feliciano and Ludwig was enough to calm Arthur about reintroducing him to the class, the looks from every other student made it crash and burn.<p>

Every student from Natalia to Gilbert all took one look at the boy sat at the front and immediately looked away, as if staring any longer would make them turn to stone. Kiku didn't even glance at them, he just kept his eyes on the board.

Arthur had moved over to sit beside him until the teacher came in, but neither spoke, simple happy to be sat beside each other. They would've stayed like that if it weren't for one detail that neither thought of until it was in their face.

"Uh, excuse me? You're kinda in my seat dude."

Kiku glanced up to Alfred, eyes wide with interest that Arthur couldn't identify as real or fake. "Oh? That is odd because this is _my_ seat." He said, something akin to ice dripping from his words. Whatever it was, several of the nearby student shuddered. Alfred, however, seemed obvious.

"Maybe they over-packed the class or something, but I was put there first." The American huffed.

"I was placed here before you even came to this school." Kiku said simply.

Alfred narrowed his gaze before it whipped towards Arthur. "Hey, Artie, tell him to move!"

Kiku glanced towards the Brit, eyes as cold as the plains of Siberia. It was genuinely terrifying. Luckily, Arthur was saved by the slap of papers colliding with the floor.

Mr Väinämöinen stood in the doorway, his mouth hanging open in shock, his entire body shuddering in what appeared to be fear, but was probably surprise. The sound of a pin dropping could've been heard in the ten seconds it took Mr Väinämöinen to recover.

"Kiku?" He asked, voice so soft that the boy in question had to strain to hear him. He nodded. "H-Have I just missed something or...?" Mr Väinämöinen exhaled deeply and collected his papers from the floor.

"Sir?" Someone said from the back of the room. "Shouldn't we inform the police about Honda coming back?"

That seemed to snap the teacher from his haze. He straightened and met the boy's gaze. "Kiku, does your brother know you're here?"

He nodded.

"What about the police? Have you been removed from the missing person files?"

He shook his head. Mr Väinämöinen groaned.

"Kiku, you can't do this. I'm calling the police-"

"Don't." The boy blurted out, his eyes wide in desperation.

The blonde teacher huffed and folded his arms. "Why shouldn't I? Kiku, you've been missing for six months. The police are going to want to talk to you."

Kiku remained silent, as if the fact had been smacked over his head. Mr Väinämöinen sighed and picked up the phone, dialling the number as the boy shuffled in his seat.

* * *

><p>Arthur hadn't intended on waiting in the hall in complete silence for the dark-haired boy he'd spent so much time with over the past week, but one thing led to another and he found it more appealing than being assaulted with questions from a suspicious American who wanted to know every tiny detail about Kiku Honda.<p>

The Japanese boy had been cooped up in a classroom, talking to a pair of police officers until lunch break finally reared it's head. The dark-haired boy was released, yet the officers insisted that he return after lunch. It wasn't like there was much more he could say.

The drowsy spell from the interrogation wore off when he spotted the Brit in the hallway. Arthur glanced over and sighed.

"How was it?" He asked.

"Boring." Kiku responded like a drone. "I could not tell them anything, but they seemed to think I was lying."

"Why?"

"I do not know what happened when I was gone."

The paler face twisted into a scowl. "What do you mean?"

"I just..." He paused, as if searching for the right words. "I just fell asleep and woke up a while later." The softest of sighs floated into the air. "I know it is odd, but... It is all I can remember."

Before the Brit could respond, his face already shifting into a frown, the sound of light, speedy footsteps raced towards them like a tidal wave. The two glanced up, barely in time to see Feliciano fling himself at Kiku.

"Kiku!" He whined loudly. "I thought you'd been arrested! I was so worried! I didn't want you to go to prison! You wouldn't survive!" His words dissolved into a mess of Italian and English, the speed of the boy's sentences being enough to make Kiku's head spin.

Sanctuary came in the form of Ludwig prying the auburn-haired boy from his side. "What did they talk about?" He asked, as if the little Italian wasn't still on an unstoppable muttering spree.

"Nothing important." Kiku said simply. That was it. Feliciano tried to prod, but he got nothing. They somehow got lost in a casual discussion, or at least, as casual as it could get with Ludwig counting the minutes till the end of lunch. Arthur managed to zone him out, but Kiku seemed happy. Happy to have something familiar.

Feliciano had somehow convinced the three to come up to the roof, despite the protests from the German and the slight wary tone from the Japanese boy. The view was worth getting lectured for.

No one would've guessed that the group were together given their lunches, varying from rice to sandwiches to pasta. Seriously, how the hell did Feli convince his folks that eating pasta at school was a good idea? Arthur decided he shouldn't ask.

Ludwig and Feliciano somehow got lost in a conversation about the smaller boy's grandfather, wandering off towards the railing that separated them from the three-story drop. Grey clouds swirled above the school, warning the students of the rain that would no doubt make an appearance in the passing days.

Kiku stared at his friends, the smallest of smiles crossing his features. Arthur recognised it from the look the twins gave when they got home from a week with their father. He felt at peace, even if Ludwig was shouting at the top of his lungs or if Feliciano was screaming, it was normal. At least, it was for him.

"I'm sorry for being a third wheel." Arthur knocked him from his daze with the simple phrase.

"Oh no. If anyone is the third wheel, it is me. Those two were fine without me." Kiku's face fell. "If it were just me and Feliciano or me and Ludwig, I am sure we would not have remained as close."

Arthur scowled. "Did you see the look on Feliciano's face when he saw you or what that just the light?" He sat back against the railing. "They don't consider you a third wheel. Far from it."

Calculations flashed behind Kiku's eyes and he began to respond when his eyes shifted towards the two by the railing a few metres away.

"Feliciano, get down from there!"

"I'll be fine! You worry too much!"

Feliciano stood on the railing, attempting to keep his balance on the thin metal while Ludwig fought between pulling him off and leaving him be. Arthur was about to yell at Feliciano to do just as the other blonde had told him when Kiku shot up to his feet. His eyes were wide with alarm.

"Feliciano!" He yelled, his voice hitching slightly as if the volume was too much for his throat to handle. The second the boy turned to glance in his direction, Kiku went pale-faced.

"Kiku! Don't tell me you're a stick in the mud as well!" His voice was odd, as if he weren't sure how to speak. As if he'd never spoken before.

"Ludwig, get him down-"

Before Kiku could even finish his sentence, the railing groaned and creaked, the rusted metal complaining at the weight of the boy who rested above it. It buckled and finally, with much relief, gave way.

Time seemed to slow for a moment, almost like a cartoon show, before the railing and the boy on top of it fell to the ground. Feliciano's face fell into disbelief, as if amazed that such a thing could happen. Yet he still raced towards the ground, whether he believed it was happening or not.

He was the first to hit the concrete with a sickening crunch. The railing slammed into his chest with a dull thud and pieced his chest, red dye seeping from the wound. Then the screaming started. Strangled cries for help rose from the ground. The PE lesson taking place on the field stopped instantly when a girl shrieked and pointed towards the scene.

That scream seemed to be enough to snap Ludwig from his trance and he whirled on his heel, as if moving on autopilot for the stairs. He'd vanished before Arthur could say a word. The Brit turned back to Kiku.

"We need to go. We might still be able to help him-"

"We cannot." Kiku said, his voice barely above a whisper, as if still processing the information. "This is not just coincidence. The universe is rarely so cruel."

Arthur face twisted into a snarl. "What do you mean!?" He yelled.

Kiku remained unfazed by his tone, though refused to face him. "It's the curse." He said.

Arthur froze up for a moment, but as soon as it passed, he raced to the stairs.

* * *

><p>By the time the ambulance arrived, there was nothing that could be done. Even the Year Sevens knew this, yet the drivers still acted as if they weren't carting off a body to the morgue. The teachers sent everyone home for the day, as if something as simple as the power going out had occurred, and were called in for a meeting.<p>

And yet, the light rain came along and washed away the remaining blood from the path by the bike racks and the remaining traces of Feliciano Vargas along with it.

Arthur thought he had spotted a blank-faced Ludwig by the front doors with some staff, but he didn't approach. He just gathered up his siblings, put up his umbrella, and focused on getting home. At least, that's what he'd liked to have done.

"Kirkland!"

Gilbert raced towards him, already soaked through from the light drizzle, though he paid it no heed. As he neared the group of siblings, Arthur shooed them away, passing the thin plastic umbrella to the three. They scurried off, probably desperate to tell Ian what had happened. Just like every other mundane piece of gossip they came across.

Gil was silent for a moment before something clicked and he shot into questioning mode. "What the fuck happened? Was it Kiku? I swear to fuck if it was Kiku-"

Arthur held a hand up. "It wasn't."

"Good." He took a breath. "What the fuck happened then?"

Arthur didn't get a chance to respond before one of the coldest voices he'd ever heard rose from his side.

"I suppose the wedding is off?"

Natalia stood there, an umbrella above her head, a passive expression embedded on her face, as if she'd simply complained about the weather. Gilbert went red.

"You fucking bitch. I'll fucking-"

"Kill me?" Natalia scowled. "Go ahead, the police are right there."

"Natalia." Arthur said, giving her a look. She scoffed.

"I'm not your enemy here. Kiku is."

"What the hell do you mean?" Gilbert narrowed his gaze. "What are you trying to imply?"

The blonde girl sighed. "Think about it, that boy turns up again and Feliciano dies. I'm not saying he pushed him, but given what we've seen with the desk..." She paused for a moment. "We're holding a class meeting on Monday. Be there." And with that, she turned and walked away, leaving the two bewildered teens behind in her wake.

When Arthur passed the park, Kiku was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

><p><strong>Body Count; <em>7<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I killed Feli. I am an awful person. ;_;

I originally intended for this chapter to be longer, but you guys have waited long enough so... Here.

I am so freaking sorry for all the errors, I'm tired as shit so I promise I'll give it a proper proof-read tomorrow. This is why I need a Beta. *Hint hint.*

I need to stop playing Sims 4 and Osu and work on my fics, holy shit... I keep getting ideas for oneshots and urgh...

- Ria.


	6. Week Three - Monday

It was raining heavily on Monday; raining to the point that the streets were drowned and the ground was choked, puddles laid out skilfully to ensnare the trousers of unsuspecting passers.

It was a regular occurrence, yet the entirety of Class 11B were staring out in anything from mild curiosity to wonder and amazement, Arthur himself being the former. The whole class were gathered by the window, as if none of them had seen water fall from the sky before, yet the real reason loomed for their sudden interest just behind them on an empty desk.

A small vase with a pair of pure white lilies stood solemnly on an empty desk, a few notes saying things like, 'we'll miss you' and 'rest in peace' leaning against it, each one of them sincere.

Everyone knew why the rain served as a welcomed distraction.

The class's attentiveness for the rain fizzled out when Natalia finally walked through the door, expression as disinterested as it always was. Everyone returned to their seats and what little chatter there was died away. The teachers were nowhere to be seen when Elizabeta stood, standing beside Natalia at the front of the room.

"Who is absent?" The blonde girl asked simply.

"Ludwig, the new boy, and Kiku." Elizabeta muttered, turning and jotting notes on the whiteboard behind them.

The temperature of the classroom dropped sharply when the cold violet eyes crossed over the students. Even Mr Väinämöinen couldn't manage a stare quite like that. The whole class stiffened when she removed a newspaper from her bag.

"As you all know, we lost a classmate last Thursday," she glanced to the lilies for a moment, though that look showed off how little she really cared, then continued, "And I believe you all know who is responsible."

A murmur spread over the room, though the sound of a brunette girl clearing her throat caught everyone's attention. "Natalia, we don't know for sure it was Kiku." Elizabeta's face creased into a frown. She finished off her writing and stood to one side. It was a list of hastily written, but rather neatly scribbled names.

_Im Yong Soo._

_Michelle Chelles._

_Leon Xiao._

_Antonio Fernández Carriedo._

_Heracles Karpusi._

_Mei Xiao._

_Feliciano Vargas._

_Alfred F. Jones._

"These are the names of every victim. We've tried linking them however we can, but the only thing they share is a connection to Kiku Honda." Natalia said gruffly. "I should not have to spell out the culprit behind these deaths."

Arthur scowled, though before his comment could fly out, another beat him to it.

"How do you know for sure that it was Honda?" Elizabeta pouted. "If you ask me, he's just as much of a victim as the rest are."

Natalia scoffed. "That's a load of crap and you know it."

"Then what is his motive? Huh?" The brunette's expression darkened and the whole room shivered.

A strange aura formed around Natalia. Whatever it was, the entire class shrunk in their seats as a result.

The silence was eventually broken by Gilbert, though Arthur wasn't sure if he was being brave or stupid by standing up and going up to the board.

"Who's this?" He asked bluntly, pointing to Alfred's name.

Elizabeta frowned. "The new kid...?"

"He isn't dead yet."

"_Yet,_" Natalia growled. "He might as well be."

Gilbert's eyes narrowed, though he didn't have time to utter a response before his gaze snagged on something in the hall. Everyone glanced towards the door and that icy sensation turned into a blizzard.

Alfred stood in the threshold, eyes wide, dark bags clinging to the underside, looking similar to a kicked puppy. He blinked, as if processing the announcement of his impending death.

The room was silent, the rain hammering against the window as if it would somehow gain entry. Gilbert attempted to speak up once more, but the storm brewing outside killed the words in his throat.

Alfred whirled and dashed down the hall, trainers squeaking on the overly-polished floor. Arthur exhaled deeply and forced himself to his feet, following the American to the best of his ability.

Once the two had left the room, Natalia glanced to Gilbert. "Nice one, dumbass."

"Fuck off, bitch," Gilbert snapped.

* * *

><p><em>A boy liked the Monster far too much for his own good. The Monster didn't think the feelings the boy felt towards it was 'love;' they seemed too violent to be something so beautiful. The Monster suffered the painful fingers on his arms, the suffocating hugs, the evenings of nervousness as the boy followed it home and spied through it's window.<em>

_The Monster's friends noticed his dwindling confidence and constant shaking and begged it tell them what was wrong, yet he never spoke a word. It just suffered._

_After all, it was a Monster and should be treated as one._

* * *

><p>Finding Alfred wasn't as difficult as Arthur had thought. He found the boy sat behind the sports shed, forehead braced against his knees and choked sobs rising from his quivering form. Honestly, it looked pathetic, but Arthur couldn't really blame him.<p>

He sighed and sat down beside him. Alfred instinctively tensed and peeked out from under blonde hair that was plastered to his face with the rain that still battered the two.

"Hey," The Brit attempted to sound calm, though the expectant gaze of the American made him falter.

"Did you know?"

"Pardon?"

Alfred huffed and rolled his eyes. "Did you know that I'm a walking coffin?"

"Walking coffin?"

Alfred paused for a second. "Bad analogy. But I'm still dead."

Arthur scowled. "You don't know that for sure."

"Really? I doubt you'd be having a class meeting about it if I was gonna live."

"Natalia always makes things darker than they have to be."

"'Bet she's great on Halloween."

The Brit barked a laugh, one so harsh that it made Alfred jump. "I suppose..."

They went quiet, probably ruining their clothes and giving themselves the flu by sitting out in the rain for so long. They didn't bother going to the first lesson, neither really having the motivation to do so, but by the time second lesson stumbled along like some drunken uncle at a family party, they finally made a move to stand up.

"That kid yesterday is the one who cursed the desk, right?" Alfred said suddenly, breaking the almost hour-long silence between them.

"He didn't curse it," Arthur said much more quickly than he had intended, "It just sort of... Cursed itself."

Alfred gave him a look. "Right... Well," He straightened up. "I'm gonna need to talk to him."

Arthur frowned, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "Why?"

"To figure out some way to not die. Duh." Alfred snorted a giggle. "The rain's messed up your head." He flicked the shorter boy's forehead.

The sound Arthur made was definitely _not_ a squeak of surprise that someone would do something so childish after discovering that the Grim Reaper was hovering over them.

What a strange person.

* * *

><p>The river being filled to the brim should've been something that alarmed Arthur, but he had other things on his mind at the moment. He was attempting to follow the unrelenting flood of words from Alfred, but given how his head was pounding he was pretty sure he was failing. Or maybe it was success because he could still slightly pay attention despite how it felt like his head would explode at any second.<p>

"What was his name again?" Alfred asked suddenly, as if the rain stopping had brought him back to reality.

"Kiku."

"Is he weird?"

_If you want to see someone weird, perhaps you should look in a mirror._

"That's one way to describe him..." Arthur rubbed the base of his neck. "He is 'cursed' after all."

"I guess." Alfred glanced up and scoffed. "Like, weird enough to be crouched in the middle of a path sticking his hands in the mud?"

Arthur followed the taller boy's gaze and suffered from what could only be described as second-hand embarrassment.

Kiku was on his knees in the centre of the path, as Alfred had said, mud splattered up his clothing, a few smears on his face and in his hair. He was staring at something intently on the ground, something fluffy and not nearly as messy as he was, muttering to it and smiling slightly. A rabbit stared back, it's eyes wide in wonder and amusement.

"Doesn't he know those things are packed with disease and shit?" Alfred sighed and picked up his pace. Arthur cringed slightly when the rabbit scurried off and Kiku looked up.

"Hello, Arthur Kirkland," Kiku said softly, standing and wiping his hands on his trousers. Anything below the knee or elbow was caked in mud, though Kiku didn't seem to mind, even though Arthur knew for a fact that the small boy would be the one to clean it up.

"Hello, Kiku."

"Are you well?"

Arthur shook his head. "Still recovering."

"From Feliciano?" Kiku sighed. "I suppose it is something rather horrid to see..." Something passed behind his eyes. Was it regret? Arthur wasn't entirely sure. "How is Ludwig taking it?"

"He's not at school."

"That badly?" The boy visibly deflated.

Alfred, clearly not enjoying his new place as the third wheel, coughed in an attempt to be noticed.

Kiku looked to the taller blonde, who was standing a little too close for Arthur's liking, and frowned. "Who are you?" He asked, as if he'd just been greatly offended.

Alfred scowled. "The one who got your desk."

The Japanese boy took a moment to process the information before nodding. "Ah, you."

"Yeah, I'm fucked because you cursed your stupid desk." Alfred growled, eyes narrowing. "Get rid of it."

"Do you really think I am capable of that?" Something menacing hovered over his words, though Alfred didn't seem to notice.

"Urh, well-"

"If I were able to do that, you would not have to see me."

Alfred pouted. "There has to be something-"

"There is, yet I have not found it." Kiku turned back to Arthur. "Your friend can leave now if he wishes."

Alfred let out a sound similar to an ill child who had been told they were still going to school. "Fine then, Mister I'm-Not-Gonna-Help. I'll figure it out by myself if you're gonna be an ass about it."

Arthur would've stopped him from stomping off, but given that Alfred had a glare that looked rather murderous, he decided against it and just allowed him to leave. He looked down at Kiku.

"You didn't have to be that harsh," Arthur muttered. Kiku shrugged.

"People like that cannot take 'no' for an answer." He padded along the path, shuffling his feet slightly as he walked. Arthur found it rather difficult to keep pace beside him, not because he was moving quickly, but because he kept stopping whenever he saw a rabbit in the bushes.

Arthur gave him a rather confused look. "Why do you like them? They're cheeky little bastards."

"They are cute," He said simply.

"I suppose, but they get in the way."

"Maybe we get in their way."

Arthur rolled his eyes, though didn't have to speak for Kiku to get the idea.

"You do not know for sure." He pouted. Arthur let out a rather sharp chuckle, though didn't add anything beyond that.

After a short while, they ventured onto the main street, the pavement a rather welcome change to the overly-saturated dirt path by the river. Any students they passed tensed up instinctively until they were a good few metres away, but Kiku didn't seem to mind. Arthur however, shuddered every time he caught a lingering gaze on the two of them.

He was finally distracted from it by the sound of Kiku's voice.

He glanced to the boy in front of him. "Pardon?"

"I asked how much you knew about this curse."

"Only what you've told me."

"Well, that is all I know as well." Kiku sighed as the two turned off down a less congested road.

Arthur scowled. "You're lying."

A gust of wind blew down the thin road. Kiku stopped and turned to face him. "What makes you think that?"

"Tell me everything," He stated bluntly. "Everything you know."

The wind died down as the calculations bustled behind Kiku's eyes. He closed them and exhaled deeply. "There is little else to tell."

"I don't care."

"Very well." Kiku brushed some hair from his face. "I cheated death. I remember it clearly, yet I still stand here, breathing and speaking to you now."

Arthur's scowl deepened intensely and he grabbed Kiku by the collar of his shirt, though the Japanese boy seemed to be indifferent to the harsh way he was handled. "I'm so sick of all this fucking cryptic talk! What the hell do you mean?!" He shouted, though moments later regretted his volume. Silence drifted by like the clouds of breath between them before Kiku spoke,

"I was murdered, Arthur Kirkland."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Body Count; 7<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I am soooooooooooooo sorry this took so long to update. D: School has really taken a lot out of me over the last two months.

I really don't like how this chapter came out, but you guys have waited too long, so here, have a chapter.

I apologise for making Natalia a bitch. I love her really, but I just get the feeling that she really doesn't like Gilbert. ;_;

I tried proof-reading, but knowing me there's probably still a ton of errors. D:

Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go write a Pokemon fic. [Maxie and Archie massive fucking nerds, especially Maxie, so I'm thinkin' of trying one with those two? I dunno.]

- Ria.


End file.
